Wild goonies chapter 1
by PinkPrincess91
Summary: Poppy and her family have just moved to Astoria. She doesn't seem to fit in... will our wild child make it, or will she fail?


My name's Poppy Moore, I'm 16 years old, the rebellious teenage girl who was sent to England after a wild party. Then I returned to Malibu, but this year I had to move to Astoria ,Oregon. This town seems to be pretty boring.

OMG, this is for hillbillies! Such a dirty, dusty town. But it wasn't my fault that my dad has just got a new job here. We moved in our house, it was pretty elegant and classy compared to the most of the houses in the town. The gap toothed losers couldn't stop staring at me. It was a total drag. I wondered if there were any cool pubs around. Actually I found one, so I put on my orange mini skirt and my shiny silver top, applied my make up, of course I couldn't forget my shades.

I was ready to impress them. The pub seemt to be a decent place, so I entered with confidence. People were staring at me for a minute, then they returned to their drinks. I ordered my favourite liqueur. Malibu, of course, what else? Suddenly I felt the touch of disgusting, greasy hand on my hair. One of the gap toothed weirdoes was touching my hair! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

- Honey, may I touch your soft, silky hair?! – he was so cheeky and rude.

- FUCK OFF, MIDGET! – I shouted and pushed him away.

The „midget" had short brown hair, he was about my age, and he was wearing a football jacket.

- Never mind him, missy! – said the bartender – He's the local asshole!

- I see!

- His name's Troy!

- Wow!

The Malibu that I ordered tasted fabulous. Oh no! No way! No freaking way! Another bunch of losers was coming towards the pub. They entered, the Troy character stopped one of them and started to bitch about me.

- Avoid that blondie, she's a real witch!

- Troy, we're all old enough to hear the b word! – said a younger one.

Awesome! Now I'm officialy a bitch! – I rolled my eyes. I wished they would leave me alone, but I felt that those ragged guys were staring at me like I was some kind of miracle or something. Minutes later I paid and left the place. I was on my way home. Wait a minute! I can't believe it! – I thought. My head was about to explode. These weird faced motherfuckers were following me. The tallest of them touched my hair also.

- Hey, just stop! Who gave you a permission to touch my hair?

- Come on, Brand, leave that pathetic tramp! – said the blonde, mouthy one.

- I think she's pretty, why are you so mean, Mouth? – asked the short fat guy.

- Shut up, Chunk!

- Pathetic tramp? Me? – I muttered.

- You know, a girl's supposed to have hot body, and chic outfits! – said the short, auburn haired one.- But you know this!

How dare they? I'm one of the most elegant and most fashionable girls in the world! They've just called me a tramp! They're sure weirdoes! Whatever! Next day was my first day at the local high school! Well, it wasn't the Abbey Mount! After my first class, a nice looking redhead was coming towards me.

- Hey, I think you're the new girl, right?

- Yes, I am! – I was surprised – And you are… ?

- Andy Carmichael! – she introduced herself.

- My name's Poppy Moore!

- And this is my friend Stefanie Steinbrenner!

- Nice to meet you!

- It's my pleasure!

- You might be interested, the cheerleading try-outs are held this afternoon! – said Andy.

- I'll turn up!

- And I'm the head cheerleader!

- Really? Awesome! I was one also, back in Malibu!

We giggled, like two spoilt valley girls. However they both seemt to be more like, tomboys. And suddenly… Andy and Stef joined the guy who was playing with my hair the previous day. No way! It couldn't be! I felt like I was punched in the face.

- Hello Brand!

- Hello Andy!

- Do you know Poppy?

- Yes, I think I saw her at the pub yesterday! So your name's Poppy, nice to meet you posh girl!

- Nice to meet you too, Brandy!

- Don't ever call me Brandy again!

- Don't be so mean! She's just being nice! – Andy shook her head – She's sweet, isn't she?

- Andy, she's an eyesore!

Bitch, tramp, eyesore! Could it be worse? What's next? I smiled at Stef and Andy.

- It was nice to meet you, bitches! See you at the try-out!

The girls laughed, Brand rolled his eyes, but I didn't care. In the afternoon I turned up at the cheer try-out, and I made the team! Yayy!

- This is going to be fun, believe me! – Andy was totally peppy. I said bye after the try-out, my father came for me, and drove me home. My stepmother was doing her nails on the couch, of course!

I decided to take a nap, but my stepmother knocked on my door.

- Come in!

- How was the first day at school?

- It was pretty good, I made the cheerleading squad, I also became friends with two girls, Stef and Andy!

- Are they your fellow cheerleaders?

- Yes, they are!

- Then they must be nice!

- They are! But they're totally different from those ones who I met in England!

- Of course! How about the boys?

- All of them are snotty nosed, 16 years old losers! I'm sick of them!

- You judged them easily, right?

- Please, they called me pathetic, and a tramp!

- Eww, that's not so nice!

- They're awful! I don't need anyone of them!

- I'm sorry that you don't get on well with the guys! I thought it's going to be easy for you!

- It's okay!- I smiled.

She left my room. When I was alone I was shaking my head. Poppy Moore, you big fat liar! You don't need anyone of them, huh? You still don't know how to lie properly!


End file.
